THE PARTY AT THE THORNDYKE'S HOUSE
by SONAZEFAN15
Summary: CHRIS'S PARENT'S THROW HIM A PARTY AS A CELEBRATION OF VISIT WITH HIM,SO CHRIS INVITES ALL HIS FRIENDS INCLUDING SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS TO PARTY ON! CONTAINS: SONAZE KNUXROUGE AND TAILSMARINE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 THE GREAT NEWS.

IN THE THORNDYKE'S MANSION

Chris was watching tv,when suddenly his mom walks into the living room.

Chris: Hey mom! great to see you again!

Lindsey: ( hugs Chris ) Its nice to see you to Chris! 

Chris: ( curious ) Hey Mom! I thought you and dad had some things to take care of. 

Lindsey: ( smiles ) well we thought we'd take some time off and spend time with our son,and to celebrate our time here with our 're going to throw a party for you and your friends you can even invite your new friends if you want.

Chris: ( wondering ) um new friends? ( Surprised ) you don't mean...

Lindsey:( smiles ) Yes! your friends from another planet. 

Chris:( Excited ) wow! thanks mom! wait mom can they bring a date?

Lindsey: If they want to.

Chris: okay! I'll go tell them now ( runs up stairs ) 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE INVITATION TO THE PARTY

In Tail's workshop,

Tails had just finished working on the portal to Station Square.

Tails: ( wipes sweat off his forehead ) Phew! It took a few months,but I finally got this thing finished,suddenly his communicator screen beeps.

Tails: Hmm! I wonder I wonder who could be calling me. ( walks to the communicator screen ) wonder who's calling me. ( turns o the communicator and sees Chris )( Excited ) Wow! Chris nice to see you again!

Chris: nice to see you to Tails! ( sees the portal machine that goes to Station Square ) uhh! Tails whats that portal thing behind you? ( points to the machine behind Tails )

Tails: Oh that's my portal machine I worked on to get to Station Square.

Chris: That's great Tails! Anyway my mom is throwing a party for me and my friends including you guys and she said you can bring a date if you want.

Tails: That's great Chris! so what time is the party going to start?

Chris: At 5:00 in the evening Hey Tails! is Sonic here?

Tails: Yeah he's here, but he's asleep in a tree outside my workshop,but i'll go tell him.

Chris: Okay see you at the party.

Tails: See ya! Chris.( turns off the communicator screen and walks out of his workshop )

Outside of Tails's workshop.

Sonic is asleep in a tree.

Sonic: zzzzzzz.

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic:zzzzzzz.

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: zzzzzzz

Tails: Soooonnnnic!

Sonic: ( startled ) Whoa! ( falls out of the tree and lands on the ground on his butt ) ow! { rubs ) ( gets up and sees Tails ) Hey Tails what's up!

Tails: Well Chris just told me that his mom is trowing a party for him and his friends including us and she said we could bring a date if we wanted to.

Sonic: A party huh! and she said we can bring a date huh! ( Smiles ) I know just the person, Hey Tails is Blaze around?

Tails: Yes she's around, she told me that she was going to come see you after she got something done she had to do at Creams, oh and the party starts at 5:00 in the evening.

Sonic: We'll definitely be there! well i'm going back to nap. tell me when she gets here. ( gets backup in the tree )

Tails: ( chuckles ) I probably won't have to she'll probably spot you way before she even gets inside.

Sonic: Well in case she doesn't will you tell her for me?

Tails: Sure Sonic. ( goes back inside )

Sonic: Thanks little bro. ( goes back to sleep )

At Cream's house.

Blaze was wrapping a birthday present for Sonic.

Blaze: There! ( finishes wrapping the package ) I hope Sonic likes this birthday present I made for him. ( holds it up)  
Suddenly Marine comes down the stairs.

Marine: What you got there Blaze?

Blaze: Its a birthday present for Sonic sense I didn't have anything to give him on his birthday I thought I'd make him a late birthday present. ( gets up and walks toward the door and opens it )

Marine: Where you going Blaze?

Blaze: I'm going to go give Sonic his present you want to come along?

Marine: Sure mate. ( walks out the door with Blaze )

At Tails"s workshop.

When Blaze and Marine get inside the workshop they see Tails test out his portal machine.

Blaze:Hey Tails!

Tail: Hey! Blaze

Marine: Hey! mate ( tackle hugs Tails )

Tails: whoa! (gets knocked down) ( laughs ) Nice to see you to Marine.

Blaze: Hey Tails! is Sonic here?

Tails: Yeah he's here ( curious ) What's that wrapped box you have in your hand?

Blaze: Its a birthday present for Sonic sense I didn't have anything to give him on his birthday,by the way where is he?

Tails: He's asleep in a tree outside my workshop, you didn't see it?

Blaze: No I didn't see it.

Tails: Well in that case i'll show you where he is ( leads Blaze and Marine outside )

Outside of Tails's workshop.

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Whoa! ( falls out of the tree again )  
But before Sonic lands on the ground again he lands into a familiar pair of lavender arms.

Sonic: OH hey! Blaze great to see you again.

Blaze: ( smiles )Nice to see you to Sonic.

Sonic: A Blaze there something I want to tell you.

Blaze: Oh what is it?

Sonic: Well we met a 12 year old boy on a planet called earth and a city called Station Square, his mom is throwing a party for him and his friends including me and my friends and his mom said we could bring a date if we wanted to, and I was wondering if you would accompany me as my date for the party.

Blaze: Oh Sonic i'd love to and i've got just the thing for the party. ( picks up the present and gives it to Sonic )

Sonic: ( takes the present) Whats this Blaze?

Blaze: Its your birthday present me and its just what you need for the party go on open it.

Sonic: ( un wraps the the present and opens it ) Wow! a tuxedo! did you make this Blaze?

Blaze: Yes I did with some help from some fashion experts, do you like it?

Sonic: Like it? I love it!

Blaze: You do?

Sonic: Yep! this is great gift ( hugs Blaze ) thank you Blaze.

Blaze: ( hugs Sonic )You're welcome Sonic, so what time does the party start ?

Sonic: 5:00 in the evening, hey Tails what time is it now?

Tails: 4:00.

Sonic: Oh that means there's only an hour before the party starts.

Tails: yep!

Sonic: So what do we do in the mean time?

Tails: Hmm! hey I know, why don't we take our girlfriends out for a walk in the park.

Sonic: Not a bad idea Tails,let's go ( walks off with Blaze )

Tails: Come on Marine let's go ( walks off with Marine )

At the park.

Ah! Blaze isn't it a nice day for a walk in the park?

Blaze: Yes it is my love.

Tails: So Marine are you enjoying yourself?

Marine: I sure am mate ( smiles ) especially when i'm with you ( kisses his cheek )

Tails: ( blushes ) Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself ( check his watch ) Uh! Oh!

Marine: What's wrong mate?

Tails: Its 4:30 its only thirty minutes before the party starts, we need to all go and get ready and meet me back my workshop At 4:40

Sonic: Okay tails let's go head back, see you later Blaze ( grabs Tails and zooms off )

10 minutes later.

Tails: ( activates portal ) Everyone ready?

Sonic/Blaze/Marine: Ready! 

Tails: Then lets go! ( jumps into the portal with Sonic,Blaze and Marine behind )


End file.
